Genralaustin
' Genralaustin '(known as GA) is a highly respected user, and a Legend. He achieved Legend on July 23rd, 2011, and, at the time, was the third user to ever get it. He has 8 studs and exactly 25,601 posts. He joined the LMBs on February 7th, 2008, the same day as Dude777477 and Man.city1. He has the 4th highest post count of any user on the MBs. One of Genralaustin's most helpful and popular topics is "Your Position in the MBs Advanced”, located in the Message Boards Forum. This topic allows you to find out which users are near you in post count. This is helpful for ranking up and finding out who you can pass and who can pass you. He is regarded as an MB Legend for having such a high post count, and also for being very friendly to others. Genralaustin's Bio Genralaustin started off just playing games on LEGO.com. After MLN came out he started posting in the MLN Forum and MLN Trades Sub-forum on the LMBs. He soon began posting in the MB Forum in MB Achievements, Your Position in the MB's, etc. G.A. then went semi-inactive after that. Soon he came back and continued posting mainly in the MLN, MB, and News forums. With the creation of the Ben 10 Forum joined his first HQ - the Plumbers HQ. Soon after that he joined the SP HQ and then joined a number of other HQ's. He was then active in over 10 forums and making well over 50 posts a day. He kept this amount of posting for a good year and a half. He started TLGS and numerous other topics and things. G.A. reached Maniac on December 1st 2010, and then went on to reach Legend 7 months later. Sadly around July 2011 G.A. started posting less and started becoming inactive. He quit several HQ's and topics saying he was to busy etc. He barely made any posts and got on the MB's once or twice a week. Then on September 28th he posted his retirement speech annoucing he was leaving the MB's until 2012. Signatures Genralaustin also has a signature "The General", and since the release of the new rank Legend, he has changed it to "The GeneraL". His original signature was "Genralaustin The Jedimaster", "The Genral", and Generalaustin. He also made a second signature that he would add below his other sig that said "Awwww Yeeaahhhhh" but this lasted only a few weeks. TLGS He also is the host for the popular MB Game show called TLGS (The LEGO Game Show). TLGS had 5 different "seasons" before he discontinued it make a new gameshow. The new gameshow was first launched in September 2011, but then was discontinued until G.A. returns later in 2012. TECOTAL TLGS was replaced by a new show called TECOTAL, which was originally planned to start on September 20th, 2011, but because of G.A.'s retirement it will be postponed until early 2012. The name "TECOTAL" stands for 'The Epic Clash Of Trivia And Logic'. Facts G.A. has made a new gameshow called TECOTAL, it was supposed to launch on Sep. 20th but due to G.A.s retirement, he has postponed the launch on Jan. 1st 2012. Genralaustin has a YouTube account where he uploads Brickfilms, MOCS, and pics of upcoming LEGO sets. Genralaustin made an exact amount of 525 posts on April 28th, 2011. This is one of the highest amounts of posts made in one day by a single user. This fact was also featured as a question in the most recent TLGS. Genralaustin has only changed his avatar once. Genralaustin's favorite emote is the Tongue Smiley, and uses the emote in almost every post, like some other users. His name is spelled Genral instead of General because the name Generalaustin was already taken. Genralaustin has a sister who has an account on Lego.com, however, she is inactive. He is currently one of only four users of Legend Rank, but has stated that he has no interest on passing Rock-o-Ages or getting the rumored Rank Y. Genralaustin's first topic was Space Trade Center in the MLN Trades sub-forum. Genralaustin is the first Legend to Retire. See Also List of Legends Legend TECOTAL TLGS Genralaustin (His userpage on this wiki) Category:Roleplayer Category:MB Legends Category:Good Articles Category:Users Category:Legend Category:Wiki Members Category:Retired Users